the rebel and the girl
by psycheros
Summary: Buruh pemberontak dari Italia itu hanya sebuah fase kecil—meskipun sangat menarik—dalam kehidupan Liesel (mungkin juga cinta pertamanya, jika Liesel ingin menganggap dirinya romantis), tapi setelahnya mereka putus hubungan seolah tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Untuk crystallized cherry di event #KuterimaKapalmu


Pada awal tahun 1971, seorang pria berpakaian serba cokelat mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Zwingli di Belvidere, New Jersey, membawa koper kotak butut warna khaki dan kekhawatiran bahwa ia mungkin akan dihukum mati. Liesel, dua belas tahun, membukakan pintu sambil mengangkat lentera (waktu itu dam sedang bocor sehingga listik jarang menyala), semula mengira pria itu adalah seorang penjaja.

"Selamat sore," sapanya, lidahnya kental oleh aksen yang asing, mengejutkan telinga. Ia celingukan mencari sesuatu di sekitar pintu dan tembok merah bata, tanda apapun yang menyatakan bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas di tangannya. "...Keluarga Zwingli?" Menyerah, akhirnya ia bertanya. Liesel mengangguk.

Di rumah, Liesel tinggal bersama Papa, Mama, dan Kakak. Papa menyambut tamu itu seperti seorang sanak, menyuruh Liesel membawakan mantel dan topinya yang basah oleh embun musim dingin untuk mencantolkannya di tiang mantel dekat rak sepatu. Liesel menurut sementara Papa menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana perjalanan kemari? Orangtuamu sehat?"

Pria itu menggumamkan jawaban yang terlalu pelan untuk didengar. Malam itu Liesel makan berlima dengan sang tamu, kentang tumbuk dengan lauk sosis nyaris tak nampak di bawah temaram lilin. Mama mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Papa, dan baru kali ini Liesel mendengar jawabannya.

 _Herr_ Romano Vargas, dari kota Brescia di region Lombardia, Italia Utara. Usianya dua puluh lima, lahir dari seorang ibu berdarah Tuscani dan ayah Liguria. Di kampung halamannya ia bekerja sebagai asisten mandor di pabrik senjata, bertugas delapan belas jam setiap hari hingga rambutnya menua sebelum umurnya tapi tetap tidak dapat mencukupi kebutuhan kedua adiknya (Feliciano dan Lorenzo, empat belas dan tujuh tahun. Adik-adiknya yang lain mati sebelum dewasa).

 _Herr_ Romano turut mengorganisir kampanye kenaikan upah buruh di kotanya, tapi kampanye besar itu berakhir rusuh dengan tiga orang polisi tertembak dan (ini yang lebih gawat) anak salah satu pengusaha besar dianiaya sampai tewas. "Biasalah, ulah mafia," jelasnya, tapi jauh lebih mudah memburu panitia kampanye daripada para mafia. Setelah diburu sekian bulan, bersembunyi di pedesaan Siena hingga Apulia; _Herr_ Romano akhirnya mendapatkan selembar tiket kapal ke Amerika, kiriman dari sang ayah yang memperjuangkan hidup sulungnya susah payah.

" _Herr_ Romulus Vargas adalah teman Papa," Papa menambahkan informasi itu pada Liesel, seperti pemandu wisata menjelaskan suatu objek pada turisnya. "Kami bertemu waktu Perang. Masih sama-sama muda waktu itu. Dia orang asli Genoa, tempat batalion Papa mendarat. Kami pernah saling menyelamatkan nyawa melawan Sekutu."

Kemudian terulanglah kembali kisah-kisah jaman perang yang sudah dihafal Liesel di luar kepala. Bagaimana Papa kehilangan satu matanya, dari mana datangnya bekas luka bakar yang menjalar di lengannya. Liesel bisa merapalkan kembali dongeng-dongeng Papa lengkap dengan intonasi dan tanggalnya, tapi baru malam itulah Liesel tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia dan abangnya yang terlahir dari darah yang mengenal perang di tanah Italia. _Herr_ Romano, duduk di seberang meja dengan hanya cahaya lilin meningkahi wajahnya, mungkin juga tumbuh besar dengan cerita-cerita yang sama. Bedanya kini Liesel masih bersama Papa, sedangkan ayah (ibu, dan kedua adik) _Herr_ Romano entah bagaimana kabarnya.

oOOOo

 **the rebel and the girl**

 _an_ **Axis Power Hetalia** _fanfiction_

 _written for_ **crystallized cherry** _in_ **#kuterimakapalmu** _fanfiction exchange event_

 **Axis Power Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya** _, all rights reserved_

 _ **PG-15**_ _, no warning applies_

oOOOo

Sekonyong-konyong _Herr_ Romano menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Sepanjang ingatan Liesel mereka hanya berempat saja, tapi ia bisa menerima tambahan kursi di meja makan atau kamar tamu yang tidak lagi kosong begitu mudahnya. Seolah _Herr_ Romano sudah tinggal bersama mereka selamanya, hanya pergi keluar sejenak dan kini kembali lagi untuk mengisi tempatnya. Liesel terbiasa mendengarkan logat bicaranya yang kental seperti menyanyi atau melahap masakan-masakan dari ikan dan cumi-cuminya yang gurih dan asing.

"Pasti papamu yang mengajarimu memasak, kan?" Papa bertanya pada _Herr_ Romano sambil tertawa, "dia dulu asisten koki yang handal. Semua orang menyukai masakannya. Saya sering membantunya di dapur sebagai alasan kabur dari tugas yang lebih menyedihkan." Membersihkan kandang kuda, misalnya. Atau patroli malam di sekitar kamp, kalau sial bisa tertembak mati. Papa tertawa membahana. _Herr_ Romano tersenyum sopan. Dia tidak banyak bicara.

Usai makan malam, masing-masing anggota keluarga mendapat jatah piket mencuci piring. Dulu Liesel selalu mencuci bersama Kakak, kini terkadang _Herr_ Romano ikut membantu. Mulut gadis kecil itu selalu gatal ingin bertanya: ceritakan lebih banyak tentang keluargamu. Ceritakan tentang laut yang begitu biru menandingi langit dan teman-temanmu yang tertangkap lalu dipenjara lebih lama daripada umur mereka. Namun _Herr_ Romano menunduk menatap piring berbusa di tangannya, iris hazelnya memantulkan cahaya lilin seperti kristal ajaib; maka Liesel ikut menunduk dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam diam.

Pukul sembilan malam, setengah jam sebelum jam tidur Liesel, acara Berita Malam dimulai. Jika listrik tidak mati, _Herr_ Romano akan duduk di sofa menanti pembawa berita menyiarkan kabar tentang tanah kelahirannya, tapi penantiannya tidak berbalas. Januari 1971, Negara Bagian Ohio berjanji akan menyumbangkan 675,000 dollar Amerika bagi keluarga korban peristiwa penembakan di Kent State, hampir satu tahun sebelumnya. Januari 1971, dua buah bom meledak di kediaman Sekretaris Tenaga Kerja Inggris, Robert Carr. USSR melakukan percobaan nuklir. Di bulan yang sama, _Herr_ Romano melarikan diri dari negaranya yang sedang dicabik oleh konflik internal antara buruh dan pelajar versus pemerintah; tapi pemogokan massal yang dirasanya besar itu tidak cukup besar untuk menarik perhatian dunia. Sekalinya ada berita tentang Italia adalah promosi pariwisata, atau tentang aktris-aktrisnya yang sensual dan menjamah hati pria Amerika (Sophia Loren diekspos dalam pembuatan film terbarunya, _Lady Liberty_ , yang kemudian menjadi salah satu film terburuk sepanjang sejarah karirnya).

"Aneh sekali, bukan?" _Herr_ Romano berkomentar, "bahwa hal yang mengubah hidupmu, seringkali tidak bermakna apa-apa bagi orang lain."

Bagi dunia luar, peristiwa di Brescia tidak pernah terjadi. Kalau tidak ada _Herr_ Romano, Liesel tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa seorang anak remaja yag tidak tahu apa-apa dibunuh begitu keji, jenasahnya dibuang ke kali, hanya karena ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang memperkerjakan terlalu banyak buruh hingga tak dapat membayar mereka tinggi.

Liesel harus berangkat tidur sebelum berita malam selesai. Ia naik ke kamarnya dengan menajamkan pendengaran, siapa tahu tiba-tiba penyiar berita mengucapkan kata 'Italia'. Namun dengung televisi yang kecil (Mama tidak mengizinkan mereka menonton keras-keras) semakin lama semakin memudar, dan sampai ia menapak lantai kayu paling atas, hanya cahaya televisi nampak terpantul di lantai satu, Liesel tidak pernah mendapatkan harapannya.

* * *

oOOOo

* * *

Di hari pertama kedatangannya, _Herr_ Romano memberi oleh-oleh untuk seluruh keluarga. Hanya pernak-pernik sederhana, sesuatu yang diperolehnya dengan tergesa dan uang ala kadarnya sebagai tanda implisit bahwa mulai hari itu ia akan banyak merepotkan. Liesel mendapatkan sebuah kalung dari untaian kerang dan manik-manik, jenis yang tidak akan pernah dipakainya di depan umum. Ia menyimpannya dalam kotak perhiasan bersama gelang-gelang dari masa kecilnya, berniat melupakannya tapi ternyata benda itu terlalu istimewa.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur Liesel memainkan kalung itu di antara jemarinya. Ia membayangkan aroma laut Mediterania yang membakar kulit _Herr_ Romano, mengimajinasikan tangan-tangan yang meronce perhiasan itu sedemikian rupa. Siapakah pembuatnya? Apakah ia ikut serta dalam protes buruh, ataukah penghasilannya bahkan lebih rendah daripada buruh-buruh itu? Pernahkah dia bermimpi tentang Amerika, tahukah ia bahwa _Herr_ Romano membeli dagangannya dalam pelarian? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab itu kadang begitu mendesak hingga Liesel memimpikan sendiri jawabannya dalam tidur.

Suatu hari, dalam lindungan kegelapan dan redupnya lilin, _Herr_ Romano bercerita tentang kampung halaman ibunya. Bagaimana desa itu hanyalah hamparan rumput sejauh pandangan mata, hijau segar bertemu biru tajam di garis ujung dunia. Keluarga neneknya adalah penghasil minuman anggur Chianti—anggur tradisional yang dikemas dalam botol berlapis jerami—dan pernah melebarkan sayap ke Amerika, jauh sebelum Papa mengenal tanah kebebasan itu atau bahkan berpikir untuk pindah ke sana. Bisnis mereka mati semenjak perang dan kini ladang anggur itu hanya berupa tanah tandus diselingi rumput liar, di mana _Herr_ Romano dan adik-adiknya biasa bermain kejar-kejaran semasa kecil.

Banyak hal yang bisa diambil oleh kegelapan, termasuk kisah-kisah dari mulut-mulut yang biasanya terkunci. Mungkin karena cahaya lilin yang berkelebat tidak mampu menunjukkan wajah-wajah para pendengar dengan jelas. Mungkin karena pekat hitam menyarukan raut muka si pencerita. Atau mungkin _Herr_ Romano hanya mulai terbuka karena sudah jalan satu bulan ia makan malam bersama mereka, masakan-masakannya yang berbumbu tajam telah mengakrabi lidah Liesel seperti teman lama.

Liesel senang mendengarkan kisah-kisahnya, seperti dulu waktu kisah-kisah Papa belum basi karena terlalu banyak repetisi. _Herr_ Romano mengerti tentang sejarah negaranya dan menyandingkan itu dengan sejarah keluarganya sendiri, sesuatu yang membuat kisah-kisah dalam buku pelajaran terasa lebih nyata: bagaimana kakeknya adalah veteran Perang Dunia I yang mencegah anak-anaknya ikut perang dengan cara membuat mereka sakit dan kelaparan, bagaimana _Herr_ Romulus akhirnya tidak tahan disiksa ayahnya sendiri lalu menerima surat wajib militer pada usia sembilan belas tahun. Tahun 1952 Papa menulis surat pada _Herr_ Romulus, mengajaknya pindah ke Amerika, tapi tak seperti keluarga Zwingli yang namanya masih bersih karena sejarah keturunan mereka; keluarga Vargas kesulitan mendapatkan visa karena sang ayah pernah menjadi musuh Sekutu. Tanggal 17 Maret 1957, bersamaan dengan peringatan Unifikasi Italia dan penyerahan penghargaan Emmy Award kedelapan, Feliciano, adik pertamanya yang hidup, lahir.

Di sekolah, Liesel belajar tentang sejarah Amerika. Dia membuat peta rute D-Day serta menulis makalah tentang perkembangan industri pasca perang. Studi wisata sekolah selalu membawanya mengunjungi museum perjuangan atau Patung Liberty. Pada malam sebelum ujian, ia menghafalkan nama-nama presiden, menteri, serta tanggal-tanggal yang penting bagi berdirinya Amerika saat ini.

Namun, jika harus meruntut kehidupan dirinya dan keluarganya bersamaan dengan kehidupan dunia, Liesel tidak tahu. Dia bahkan belum pernah ke tanah kelahiran ayah dan ibunya, Jerman, di mana sepupu-sepupunya mungkin masih hidup dan para kakek-neneknya (sepasang dari Swiss, sepasang dari Alpen) pernah menjadi pengusaha susu yang sukses. Liesel adalah nama Jerman, artinya 'Tuhanku Maha Pemurah', tapi ia bahkan tidak dapat berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya.

Jerman dalam diri Liesel hanya tersisa pada nama depannya saja.

* * *

oOOOo

* * *

"Liesel belum pernah ke Jerman?" _Herr_ Romano terdengar sangat terkejut. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di bulevar kota, membawa kantung kertas berisi sayuran dan untaian sosis babi. Biasanya Basch dan Liesel yang mendapat tugas itu, tapi kini abangnya sudah mulai sibuk membantu di toko Papa, maka pasangan Liesel pun digantilah.

"Belum," jawabnya, mengangkat bahu. "Papa takut kalau kami ke sana, kami tidak bisa pulang lagi." Seperti keluarga Beilschmidt yang dulu pernah tinggal serumah dengan mereka, waktu Papa belum bisa membeli rumah sendiri. Liesel menghabiskan masa kecilnya diasuh oleh tiga orang kakak laki-laki: Basch, Gilbert, Ludwig; seperti _Herr_ Romano mereka terasa bagai keluarga sendiri. Suatu hari menjelang Natal, keluarga Beilschmidt memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sanak saudara di Berlin, tapi mereka tidak pernah pulang lagi. "Terjegal visa," kata Papa, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Setelah itu keluarganya pindah ke apartemen sempit di pinggiran Brooklyn, lalu saat Liesel sepuluh tahun, pindah lagi ke pedesaan di New Jersey, membeli rumah setengah ambruk dengan harga miring.

"Saya pernah ke Jerman," ungkap _Herr_ Romano, "Pertama waktu umur saya sembilan tahun, menemani Papa. Itu tahun 1956, setelah Jerman dan Italia menandatangani perjanjian bilateral ketenagakerjaan. Papa mendaftar sebagai _gastarbeiter_ —tenaga kerja asing—karena di Jerman sedang ada ledakan pertumbuhan ekonomi, _Wirtschaftwunder_ , sementara kami di Italia masih berada di bawah kekuasaan tentara asing. Kami di sana hanya beberapa bulan, lalu pulang lagi karena keadaan di Italia semakin membaik dan Mama hampir melahirkan."

Itulah, dongeng _Herr_ Romano, asal muasal nama adiknya, Feliciano. Dari bahasa Romawi, Felix, artinya pembawa keberuntungan. Ledakan ekonomi di Italia sempat mengangkat kehidupan keluarga Vargas, sebelum banyaknya pekerja menyebabkan penurunan upah yang drastis.

"Lalu, yang kedua?" Pancing Liesel, membetulkan posisi kantung belanjanya yang mulai merosot. "Kapan _Herr_ Romano ke Jerman lagi?"

"Waktu saya tujuh belas. Bersama teman-teman, kami melakukan eksperimen, sejauh mana kami bisa pergi dengan gratis," _Herr_ Romano tersenyum miring, matanya berkilauan. "Kami mampir ke Luxembourg dan Liechtenstein, tapi waktu mau pulang lewat Austria, kami dijegal sehingga harus memutar balik."

Saat itu sedang ada pemilihan anggota legislatif Austria rupanya, sehingga penjagaan diperketat di mana-mana.

"Saya juga ingin bepergian seperti itu," ungkap Liesel. Mereka telah memasuki kompleks perumahan, rumah mereka yang berbata merah nampak mencorong di pertigaan. "Saya belum pernah keluar Amerika." Daerah jelajahnya hanya sekitaran New York dan New Jersey. Pernah sekali ia ke Connecticut, tapi yang berkesan dari perjalanan itu hanyalah rasa lelahnya.

"Amerika adalah negara yang besar. Lagipula, Liesel anak perempuan."

Jawaban yang sama juga selalu ditawarkan oleh Papa.

* * *

oOOOo

* * *

 _Herr_ Romano hanya mendapatkan tiga surat selama tinggal di rumah keluarga Zwingli. Surat yang pertama datang beberapa minggu setelah ia tiba, mengisahkan tentang ayah dan adik tertuanya yang diinterogasi polisi tapi juga berpesan agar _Herr_ Romano tidak perlu banyak khawatir. Surat kedua mengabarkan tentang pindahnya keluarga mereka ke desa, karena di kota situasi semakin tidak aman dan mereka terancam sebagai keluarga buron. Ada pesan bahwa ibu _Herr_ Romano jatuh sakit.

 _Herr_ Romano tidak selalu bisa menjawab suratnya dengan cepat karena pos udara terlalu berat di ongkos. Cara terampuh yang bisa dilakukannya adalah naik bus menuju Manhattan, menitipkan suratnya pada kurir-kurir gelap di Little Italy (lengkap dengan nego "harga saudara" sebagai sesama imigran), lalu berdoa sekencang mungkin agar suratnya segera sampai.

Malam hari ketika semua orang sudah lelap, Liesel kadang terbangun. Dari dinding kamarnya yang tipis kadang ia mendengar sayup-sayup _Herr_ Romano sedang berdoa, lantunannya terdengar nyaman di telinga. Ia jauh lebih taat daripada mereka sekeluarga, seolah doa-doanya mewakili doa satu rumah. Jika tidak sedang mati listrik ia akan membaca Alkitab sebelum makan malam. Liesel senang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyimak ayat-ayat favoritnya dari Pengkhotbah:

 _Untuk segala sesuatu ada masanya,_ _untuk apapun di bawah langit ada waktunya._

 _Ada waktu untuk lahir, ada waktu untuk meninggal, ada waktu untuk menanam, ada waktu untuk mencabut_ _yang ditanam;_

 _A_ _da waktu untuk membunuh,_ _ada waktu untuk menyembuhkan; ada waktu untuk merombak, ada waktu untuk membangun;_

 _Ada waktu untuk menangis, ada waktu untuk tertawa; ada waktu untuk meratap; ada waktu untuk menari;_

 _Ada waktu untuk membuang batu, ada waktu untuk mengumpulkan batu; ada waktu untuk memeluk, ada waktu untuk menahan diri dari memeluk;_

 _Ada waktu untuk mencari, ada waktu untuk membiarkan rugi; ada waktu untuk menyimpan, ada waktu untuk membuang;_

 _Ada waktu untuk merobek, ada waktu untuk menjahit; ada waktu untuk berdiam diri,_ _j_ _ada waktu untuk berbicara;_

 _Ada waktu untuk mengasihi, ada waktu untuk membenci; ada waktu untuk perang, ada waktu untuk damai._

Liesel mendengarkan, bertanya-tanya waktu untuk apakah yang ia miliki sekarang: waktu menolong orang? Waktu menjadi anak perempuan yang manis? Waktu merencanakan perjalanan ke Jerman? Namun Mama selalu lebih tahu.

"Waktunya menyiapkan makan malam, Liesel."

Maka gadis kecil itu pun beranjak ke dapur, mengasah pisau di batu asah pipih panjang, memotong-motong lobak dan wortel dalam bentuk bunga, mengiris tipis bawang bombay dan menumisnya hingga harum sementara Mama melumuri daging ayam dengan daun thyme dan basil. Percakapan Papa, Basch, dan _Herr_ Romano menelusup lembut dari ruang tamu, tapi itu adalah percakapan yang tidak boleh melibatkan Liesel.

"Ibu saya meninggal."

Surat ketiga yang diterima _Herr_ Romano bercerita tentang hal itu. Mama memeluknya, mengucapkan belasungkawa. Papa dan Basch menepuk-nepuk bahunya lalu mendiskusikan, dalam suara rendah mereka yang biasa, bagaimana Nyonya Vargas dimakamkan (sebab ia telah dikubur jauh sebelum surat itu tiba), apakah _Herr_ Romano dapat pulang untuk memberikan penghormatannya pada sang ibunda, seberapa besar resiko kembali ke Italia saat ini. Liesel mendengarkan, menawarkan simpati sebanyak yang diizinkan dari seorang anak perempuan tiga belas tahun (ulangtahunnya, 12 Juli, dirayakan dengan piknik keluarga), dan _Herr_ Romano membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Malam itu, ketika didengarnya _Herr_ Romano mendaras, Liesel merayap keluar dari ranjangnya. Dalam gelap ia meraba-raba hingga akhirnya menemukan kotak perhiasannya. Ia menarik keluar kalung souvenir dari kerang dan manik-manik, menghitung biji-bijinya seperti rosario lalu turut berdoa. Gerit-gerit kerang menggesek kulit jemarinya membuat Liesel merasa lebih dekat dengan Italia, dengan aroma sengat matahari dan amis laut dan Eropa yang belum pernah didatanginya (mungkin tidak akan pernah, karena dia perempuan dan perjalanan itu terlalu jauh).

Jika ia menggenggam sejumput Italia di tangannya, mungkin doa untuk orang-orang di negara itu akan lebih cepat sampai.

* * *

oOOOo

* * *

Desember 1971, _Herr_ Romano memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya. Konflik telah mereda, perhatian polisi teralihkan isu lain untuk sementara, dan _Herr_ Romano ingin merayakan Natal bersama keluarga kandungnya.

Keluarga Zwingli mengantarnya ke Pelabuhan New York. _Herr_ Romano membeli tiket kelas tiga untuk Kapal Uap Cristoforo Colombo, sebuah kapal gagah yang dulu pernah menjadi kebanggaan _Italia di Navigazione S.p.A_ —Perusahaan Kapal Penumpang Italia—sebelum digantikan oleh kapal-kapal yang lebih modern. Kini ia menjadi kapal subsidi kelas dua, mengangkut kargo dan kaum proletar dengan kecepatan yang semakin menurun. Saat _Herr_ Romano melambai pada mereka dari geladaknya adalah saat terakhir Liesel melihat keduanya: _Herr_ Romano, yang tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Amerika, maupun Cristoforo Colombo, yang pada tahun 1973 berhenti beroperasi secara internasional, dialihfungsikan sebagai kapal pengangkut buruh di Puerto Ordaz, lalu berakhir di Kaohsiung, daerah pembongkaran kapal milik Amerika di Taiwan, pada tahun 1982.

* * *

oOOOo

* * *

Saat Liesel Zwingli berusia 25 tahun, ia telah menikah dengan seorang jurnalis dan mengandung anak keduanya. Anak pertamanya laki-laki, diberi nama Alfred, berambut pirang bermata biru dan berkepribadian, menurut suaminya, "sangat Amerika". Liesel masih belum pernah ke Jerman atau Italia, tapi beberapa kali ia telah ke Inggris, tanah air suaminya.

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan berkunjung ke tempat keluargamu," janji suaminya setiap kali Liesel bercerita tentang sejarah keluarganya. Ia mendongeng juga tentang _Herr_ Romano, tapi hanya sedikit sekali yang masih tersisa di ingatannya. Buruh pemberontak dari Italia itu hanya sebuah fase kecil—meskipun sangat menarik—dalam kehidupan Liesel (mungkin juga cinta pertamanya, jika Liesel ingin menganggap dirinya romantis), tapi setelahnya mereka putus hubungan seolah tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Papa mungkin masih menulis pada _Herr_ Vargas, tapi Liesel tak pernah dilibatkan. Kalung kerang dan manik-maniknya telah lama hilang, bersama kotak perhiasan dan kenangan masa lampau yang lain saat keluarganya lagi-lagi pindah rumah, lebih jauh di pedesaan tapi lebih luas. Basch juga telah menikah, dan setiap libur Paskah keluarga-keluarga baru mereka berkumpul seperti legiun kecil.

"Kalau kita berkunjung ke Jerman, kita harus mengunjungi Tembok Berlin," Liesel memberi syarat. Konon ada keluarganya yang terpisah di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Tentu saja." Suaminya mengangguk, menghirup aroma kuat teh dan menyeruputnya pelan, menikmati kedamaian di sore hari seolah lalu lintas di bawah apartemen mereka tidak pernah ada. Alfred bermain-main di kamarnya, dari suaranya ia sedang berpura-pura menjadi bajak laut.

Liesel tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya merajut topi.

.

.

.

oOENDOo

* * *

 **author's note**

terima kasih untuk **crystallized cherry** karena telah memberi saya kesempatan bernostalgia dengan _straight pair_ kesayangan. meskipun pada akhirnya hubungan mereka bukan cinta romantis, dan ceritanya semacam menggantung karena terantuk _wordcount_. saya harus belajar untuk menulis lebih lugas lagi.

terima kasih juga untuk **planariang** yang sudah membuat event seasyik ini. terima kasih juga karena _deadline_ -nya diperpanjang sehingga bisa terkejar huhuhu


End file.
